legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi is a character from the Star Fox series and is the fellow right hand man of Fox McCloud He is the best Arwing pilot there is which makes him very handy in a dogfight. However he dislikes authority, and likes to be late. He would not like to admit it, but he considers the team his family. Falco has a personal Arwing named the Sky Claw which is armed with a multi lock on which helps when there are many enemies to face in a battle The Grand Summer Season Trek Sometime after the latest saving, The Team was ambushed and killed by Pigma. Falco swore to make Pigma pay for his actions, when he was contacted by Picard, Riker and Worf and he volunttered to battle against General Krell's Army where he meets Togruta Jedi Ahsoka Tano and join to face Genereal Krell's army along with Star Fleet. He is given an assigment alongside Ahsoka to track down Clawgrip and to prevent him from giving secrets away, they are sucessful and they're give their next assignment to the mountains. In the mountains he runs into Twilight, Mandark, Spike, Sagat and Q, he gets in a fight with Twilight Sparkle as he challenges her to a race to the mountains and he forces Ahsoka with him like Twilight does with Mandark. Afterwords Falco and Twilight get called by Bender who learns that Falco and Ahsoka are also after Vilgax so Bender alongisde Skipper, Heloise and King Julian recurit the two to join the team. Falco get his first mission with the B Team by going back to the past with Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Spike and Ahsoka to retreive a body to give life to when they see Ra Al Ghul next. He then finds himself joining forces with his rivals to face Vilgax and his alliegance which he complains about since he doesn't like Leon or Panther very much. However he finds himself alongside Ahsoka, Phineas, Isabella, Brak and Zordak working with them to defeat Pong Krell. WHich they manage to do have a long hike through the asteroids. Totally Mobian Spies Falco stays on the B Team and decides to work against Iron Queen and her group and even meets some more of Bender's pals.He ends up encountreing the Pine Twins alongside Bender, Ahsoka, Skipper, Finn, Phineas, Isabella and Q and investigates their murder with them at that. Event this gangster has a cuteness proximty which affects him but he is snapped out of it by Isabella, Skipper, Bender, Q, Pericles and Heloise. Afterwards he assists the group in their rescue of Dipper from Gideon. He then fends off Red Skull`s forces with help from Ahsoka to make sure the others aren`t in danger. When he hears that Eddy is going in the jungle he can't help to resist wanting to play Welcome to the Jungle. Falco is a bit of a snarker as he snarks at Meowth and Jack constantly. Falco then ffiles Big Boss and the Alpha Team to the Ship allowing Bender to get in, and Big Boss to destroy the Patritots Friends: Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Krystal, Ahsoka, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Heloise, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Peircles, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss,Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Ferb, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Star Wolf mainly Leon, Pigma, The Aparoids, The Angulars, General Krell, Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, falco 1.jpg falco 2.jpg falco 3.jpg falco 4.jpg falco 5.jpg falco 6.png falco 7.gif falco 8.jpg falco 9.jpg falco 10.jpg falco 11.jpg falco 12.jpg falco 13.jpg falco 14.png 300px-Falco643D1.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Birds Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non Humans Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pilots Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bill Johns